My chocolate
by Blood ErroR
Summary: -¿Quién es el pardillo al que vas a darle ese chocolate?- Preguntó Gakushuu aparentando indiferencia. -¿A ti qué te importa? Ni que te afectara.- Respondió Karma con un mohín. -Pues lo hace.- Dijo él en voz baja. -¿Lo hace? ¿De qué forma?- Preguntó ella con curiosidad. Gakushuu podría haberle dicho que estaba celoso, pero besar a la chica era un plan mejor. /Gakushuu x Fem!Karma


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom es propiedad de Matsui Yuusei.

* * *

 **My chocolate**

-¿Desde cuándo haces chocolate en San Valentín?- Preguntó Gakushuu mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa mi vida?- Contestó Karma de mal humor.

Ambos se miraron con recelo para después ignorar la pregunta que el otro había hecho.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, el uniforme desarreglado y una expresión de cansancio, Gakushuu apoyaba más de la mitad de su cuerpo en la pared de la entrada del instituto mientras que sus ojos violetas se clavaban en Karma con intensidad. Sin embargo la chica no parecía cohibirse ante su mirada, pues permanecía de pie ante él con sus ojos ámbares brillando con picardía, su falda y su pelo largo y rojo como la sangre ondeando con el viento y sus manos sujetando una pequeña caja de chocolate que a primera vista parecía ser casera.

Y aunque no lo dijera, esa mirada retadora por parte de la chica y la actitud hostil que mostraba hacia él, le reconfortaba un poco. No porque Gakushuu fuera masoquista, si no porque el día se San Valentín era lo más agotador y asqueroso que el pobre muchacho podía sufrir, pues el estar todo el día con niñas tontas, interesadas y tímidas que ni le miraban a la cara para darle aunque sea una carta y en las cuales no estaba interesado, le parecía algo estúpido.

Por eso al salir del consejo estudiantil con unas dos bolsas llenas de regalos que le habían estado dando por San Valentín y encontrarse con Akabane en la puerta mirándole con diversión, le distrajo un poco y sintió un cierto alivio, así como la sensación de que al fin podía descansar y borrar de su cara esa expresión amable y cándida que había estado portando todo el día para las chicas que se le habían declarado.

Claro que ese alivio quedó fulminado por el enfado y los celos cuando vio la caja de chocolate que Karma tenía en la mano.

Más que nada porque sabía y podía afirmar con total certeza que ese chocolate no era para él. Ya que Karma no le daría ni un vaso de agua aunque fuera el fin del mundo y él estuviera ardiendo en llamas a su lado. Así que solo quedaba la opción de que estuviera esperando a otra persona en la puerta del instituto.

Karma esperando a una persona. En San Valentín. Con una caja de chocolate en la mano.

Oh no. Ni de coña. Ni en sueños iba a permitir algo como eso.

-¿Quién es el pardillo al que vas a darle eso?- Preguntó aparentando indiferencia mientras señalaba el chocolate que portaba la chica.

-¿A ti que te importa?- Respondió ella con un mohín.- Ni que te afectara.

-Pues lo hace.

-¿Lo hace?- Preguntó empezando a confundirse.- ¿De qué forma si puede saberse?

-No quiero que envenenes a un alumno con tu nefasto chocolate. Viniendo de ti, seguro que eso está tan malo que intoxicaría a la ciudad entera.- Dijo sonriendo con crueldad.

Karma se quedó callada un momento asimilando lo que le había dicho para luego mirarle con la mayor indignación que le había dirigido nunca. Sí, con esos ojos tan brillantes y de ese color tan inusual, clavándose en su figura con furia y sumados a aquella expresión enfadada, la cuál mostraba las mejillas levemente hinchadas, el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y su pelo rojo enmarcando su cara a la vez que el sol del atardecer hacía que este resplandeciera.

Sí. Así estaba bien. Karma era muy mona cuando se enfadaba.

-Ojalá te mueras por asfixia al comerte todo el asqueroso chocolate que te han regalado hoy tus fans, por imbécil.- Exclamó Karma enfadada.

-Vaya... ¿Te ha ofendido mi sutil crítica sobre tus conocimientos culinarios?- Respondió aún sonriendo con altanería.- Que no sepas cocinar no es mi problema.

-Piérdete y vete a tu maldita casa vacía a leer las miles de cartas que te ha dado tu séquito.- Dijo ella posando sus brazos en su cintura y alzando la cabeza con orgullo.- ¿No te da vergüenza tener engañadas a tantas chicas? Eres de lo peor.

-Son ellas las que deciden regalarme cosas, yo no las obligo a nada.- Contestó subiendo los hombros con indiferencia.- ¿Y acaso son celos lo que estoy escuchando?

-Más te gustaría. Aquí el único celoso eres tú.

-¿De dónde sacas es...

-¡Karma!

Antes de que Gakushuu pudiera responder adecuadamente a la provocación de la chica, se escuchó la voz de Nagisa en la distancia, además de algunas más. No había que ser muy tonto para darse cuenta de que un pequeño grupito de la clase E había bajado la montaña y ahora se acercaban a la entrada con cada paso.

Tal vez a Gakushuu no le habría molestado tanto que los compañeros de Karma se dirigieran hacia ella, después de todo era lo normal. Pero lo que le molestaba era la voz chillona de Nagisa y la manera en la que había llamado a la otra chica, si estaban casi a un kilómetro de distancia, faltaba mucho para que llegaran a donde estaba ella ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Ya estaba lo suficientemente irritado con el asunto del chocolate como para que viniera ahora ese tío (¿Tal vez tía?) a fastidiarle la fiesta. Y para colmo, ahora Karma había pasado totalmente de él para prestarle atención al chico bajito con coletas y dirigirle una tierna sonrisa desde la distancia.

Suficiente. Eso tampoco lo iba a permitir, ya tenía bastante por un día.

El sol estaba en su pleno ocaso y el cielo de color anaranjado cuando sin previo aviso, Karma sintió un fuerte tirón en el lazo de su uniforme y luego unos labios posándose son fuerza sobre los suyos.

El tiempo se detuvo, todo se quedó en silencio y su mente se quedó en blanco. No sabía cuando Gakushuu se había acercado a ella, lo único de lo que tenía certeza era de que había agarrado su ropa, la había impulsado hacia delante y tras inclinarse con rapidez le estaba besando.

Su pulso se aceleró como nunca antes, sus piernas empezaron a temblar y la exclamación de sorpresa que había quedado atorada en su garganta no pasó desapercibida para el chico. Él solo podía sonreír en aquel beso, curvando levemente sus labios mientras atrapaba los de la chica con estos, sintiendo su calidez y suavidad con toda la parsimonia del mundo.

Dándose cuenta de que las piernas de ella estaban temblando por el nerviosismo, acabó pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la chica para sostenerla contra él, mientras su otra mano la colocaba en su cabeza para mantenerla quieta en su sitio, aunque algo le decía que Karma no iba a separarse, si lo quisiera hacer ya le habría pegado. En su lugar se encontraba confundida, mirándole a los ojos de manera suplicante, con la respiración acelerada y su cuerpo tembloroso.

No fue consciente de cuando la caja de chocolate había acabado en el suelo, ni de cuando Karma había acabado enrollando sus delicados brazos en torno a su espalda. Estaba demasiado perdido en el olor dulce de la chica, su adorable expresión sonrojada y sus ojos grandes y brillantes que por un momento parecían observarle con admiración y de los cuales no podía apartar la vista. Sintiéndose acorralado por las sensaciones, por un instante el agarre en su cadera se afianzó más, sus cuerpos se apretujaron con más fuerza, las manos de Karma estrujaron su camisa y ambos estuvieron tentados de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar junto con el leve suspiro que dejaron salir en medio de aquel toque entre sus cuerpos.

Pero un beso no es lo único que quería Gakushuu. No, todo eso era por otro motivo.

De la misma forma rápida e inesperada que había empezado a besarla, se separó de Karma con un jadeo y las mejillas algo sonrojadas, pero aún mirándola a los ojos con decisión. Ella estaba estupefacta, asimilando aún lo que había pasado y la forma en la que había reaccionado, aunque no era la única, pues Gakushuu estaba aún sorprendido por la forma en la que se había dejado llevar por sus labios.

Sin perder un segundo, alejó sus brazos de ella, se separó de su abrazo sintiendo un frío inexplicable y recogió la caja de chocolate que había en el suelo. Y aunque muchos pensarían que era para devolvérsela a la chica, era todo lo contrario.

-Ahora esto es mío.- Dijo Gakushuu con decisión mirando a Karma a los ojos completamente serio y enseñando la caja que ella había tenido momentos antes.

La pelirroja no contestó, solo le seguía mirando con la cara roja a más no poder y los labios entreabiertos sin saber qué decir. Tambien podrían haberse fijado en media clase E que estaba a pocos metros de ellos mirándoles con sorpresa, pero eso era lo de menos.

-Sea quién sea a quién se lo ibas a dar, olvídate de él.- Espetó con toda la seguridad que pudo a pesar de estar muriéndose de vergüenza por dentro.

-N-No puedo.- Contestó Karma con la voz temblorosa y los nervios a flor de piel.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó él frunciendo el ceño y con un sentimiento amargo invandiéndole.

-Porque esa persona acaba de besarme.

Oh.

Vaya.

La cara de Gakushuu pasó de tener una expresión enfadada a parecer un tomate maduro. Se sonrojó de forma tan repentina y rápida que si alguien del instituto principal le hubiera visto habría llamado a la ambulancia de la preocupación, incluso parecía que se había escuchado un pequeño "puf" y una nube de humo le había dejado en ese estado, puede que incluso llegara a sangrarle la nariz a este paso. Aunque para su suerte, Karma estaba en un estado bastante similar.

-E-Entonces significa que el chocolate es mío ¿Verdad?- Dijo alterado y nervioso mientras agitaba el chocolate frente a la chica.

-S-Sí, es tuyo. Lo hice para ti.- Respondió la chica bajando la cabeza y apretujando las manos contra su falda.- Aunque si no lo quieres por miedo a intoxicarte, yo...

-¡No! ¡Está bien! ¡Me lo quedo y ya está!- Exclamó con nerviosismo.

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta, agarró su mochila con fuerza y sin mirar hacia el frente atravesó a paso rápido al pequeño grupito de la clase E que había sido testigo de aquella escena. Aunque eso sí, al levantar un poco los ojos para ver la expresión abatida de Nagisa no pudo evitar sonreír con superioridad.

Es más, no pudo evitar sonreír durante todo el camino a su casa.

Porque aunque se hubiera dejado las dos bolsas de regalos de sus fans en la entrada del instituto, no necesitaba ninguno. Porque ya tenía lo que quería.

El chocolate de Karma, los sentimientos de esta.

Sentimientos que él había correspondido al coger la caja y apropiársela como suya. Siendo el único regalo de San Valentín que había aceptado con entusiasmo en toda su vida.

 _-"Mío..."_ \- Pensó mirando la caja de chocolate mientras andaba con la única sonrisa sincera que había esbozado en todo el día.- _"Mi chocolate..."_

* * *

Hola ~ _  
_

Antes que nada, gracias por molestarte en abrir/leer mi fic (depende de lo que hayas querido hacer con esto, pero ya se entiende lol).

Este es el tercer y último fic que he hecho para San Valentín y la gracia está en que es el único con un beso y no es yaoi, el beso ni siquiera es largo (?) La verdad es que también me divertí bastante haciéndolo y al igual que el otro es bastante corto y carente de sentido o explicación, pero tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo y al igual que el otro no le he visto la necesidad de explayarme mucho, pues lo que quería hacer lo he conseguido a mi parecer, así que estoy bastante contenta con este la verdad, siempre seré feliz con mi Fem!Karma, es hermosa a mis ojos y demasiado. Y la perspectiva de un Asano harto de todo y de que le vengan las fans a acosarle por San Valentín (porque es algo obvio que lo hacen) me gusta bastante.

No sé si tengo algo más que decir, a parte de que acepto cualquier piedra o queja por el hecho de que haya escrito tres cosas por San Valentín y de que todas TODAS fueran de la misma OTP únicamente con el género cambiado. No sé, como ya he dicho no me ha dado tiempo a hacer más y qué se le va a hacer, es mi OTP, así que xD

Y eso, espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado leyendo así como yo escribiendo ~

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
